


Ушел добровольцем

by Morriganmor



Series: Капитан Кроули [9]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 17:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21359863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morriganmor/pseuds/Morriganmor
Summary: Он заполнял страницу за страницей и оставлял все, что хотел сказать, вне письма. Пожалуйста, береги себя, не делай глупостей, я так волновался, возвращайся домой.
Series: Капитан Кроули [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1520006
Kudos: 13





	Ушел добровольцем

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Gone for Soldiers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/99485) by [Daegaer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer). 

Кроули исчез. Его не было в отеле, он перестал приходить в магазин. Его не видели ни в его клубе, ни в клубе Азирафеля. Он неделями не появлялся ни в одном из своих любимых мест.

Азирафель был вне себя от волнения. Сперва его раздосадовали проигнорированное приглашение на ужин и неучтивость Кроули, когда тот не ответил на письмо. Затем он насторожился, размышляя, чем, ради всего святого, мог быть занят демон, что он не мог поделиться с Азирафелем планами? Когда стало ясно, что Кроули попросту исчез, Азирафель начал волноваться. Ад затребовал его по какой-то причине? Небеса теперь собираются начать задавать прямые вопросы об их знакомстве? Или хуже — Небеса забрали Кроули, а Ад скоро придет за ним самим?

Он узнал, что произошло, по чистой случайности. Азирафель давным-давно перестал читать репортажи о войне, предпочитая получать точную информацию от своего человека в военном министерстве. Газеты полнились духоподъемным пустозвонством, и его от этого тошнило. Резко перелистывая газету в попытках найти хоть что-нибудь, кроме отменного шоу от Наших Парней, Азирафель вдруг остановился и вернулся на две страницы назад. Он мог бы поклясться… он смотрел на статью внизу страницы и не верил своим глазам. Среди всех этих историй о храбрых сражениях бравых британских парней была до глупости напыщенная заметка о молодом капитане, спасшем одного из своих людей с Ничьей земли. О некоем капитане Э. Дж. Кроули.

Азирафель закрыл газету, свернул ее и сел, вперившись в стол невидящим взглядом. Кроули был во Франции. Не было никаких сомнений, что это был он — ангел узнал его чувство юмора в утверждении, что капитан Кроули изучал богословие в Оксфорде. Он попытался представить Кроули, который так любил быть в тепле и сухости, в холодной грязи окопов. Кроули, который носил отлично скроенные костюмы и белоснежные рубашки, одетым в тусклый хаки. Кроули, который любил музыку, слышащим свист снарядов. _Я должен вернуть его домой,_ подумал Азирафель, вскакивая. Он остановился и снова сел, уже медленнее. Кроули никогда не отправился бы туда по своей воле. Он, должно быть, получил приказ от начальства, и теперь был недоступен. Азирафель вытащил лист писчей бумаги и написал короткую записку своему человеку, запрашивая всю информацию о Кроули и как он мог бы с ним связаться. Ответ пришел на следующий день, и Азирафель сел, бледный и дрожащий, перечитывая его строки снова и снова. Кроули указал его в качестве ближайшего родственника.

Раз он не мог вернуть демона домой, Азирафель сделал все возможное, чтобы позаботиться о Кроули на расстоянии. Он опустошил полки с продуктами, хорошо переносившими транспортировку, в «Хэрродс» и «Фортнум и Мэйсон». Роскошные мясные террины, жестяные банки с лобстером, безобразно дорогие стеклянные банки с джемом — «Такова текущая ситуация, сэр», — сказал продавец.

— Я возьму все это, — жестко ответил Азирафель: консервы с супом, табак, буханки хлеба, которые Азирафель с легким чувством вины заставил чудом сохраниться свежими. И носки. Не то чтобы это было нужно Кроули, тот мог просто создать себе все, в чем нуждался, но дорог был не подарок, а внимание.

Ангел упаковал все это и сел, уставившись на пустой лист бумаги на своем столе. Он не мог придумать ничего, что хотелось бы сказать, и это было глупо. Они годами писали друг другу множество писем. _«Мой дорогой Кроули, во что, Бога ради, ты думаешь, ты играешь, болван?»_ Он вздохнул и вытащил другой лист. _«Дорогой Кроули, ничего не могу поделать, но я заметил, что ты сбежал поиграть в солдатики»._ Азирафель скомкал этот лист, выбросил в корзину для бумаг и начал снова. _«Дорогой Кроули, я шлю тебе несколько вещей, которые, как я думаю, тебе понравятся…»_ Он выдержал спокойный и деловой тон, рассказывая Кроули, что происходило в Англии, немного точной информации о ходе войны и отчет о собственной работе. Он заполнял страницу за страницей и оставлял все, что хотел сказать, вне письма. _Пожалуйста, береги себя, не делай глупостей, я так волновался, возвращайся домой._ Краткий призыв держаться подальше от неприятностей из-за сложностей с получением разрешения на новое обмундирование от их начальства был самым большим, что позволил себе ангел. Он не хотел подталкивать Кроули к проявлениям безрассудной храбрости из упрямства.

Азирафель неприязненно взглянул на коробку. Это походило на благотворительную акцию для дальнего знакомого, унылую и продиктованную благими намерениями. Он же хотел, чтобы Кроули улыбнулся, чтобы тот знал, что о нем думали как о ком-то более важном, чем просто нуждающемся в присланной из дома еде. Ангел закрыл глаза, размышляя, что можно отправить Кроули, чтобы это было правильно понято, а затем улыбнулся. Он сосредоточился, представляя цвет, блеск, даже прекрасную форму. Он чувствовал запах цветов и плодов на одном и том же древе, и воображал, каким мог бы быть вкус, поначалу сладкий, с едким послевкусием, которое останется на языке желанием большего. Мякоть была бы хрустящей, а сок — чистым и освежающим. Он открыл глаза и посмотрел на красное яблоко в своей руке. Оно было настолько совершенным, насколько может быть земной плод. Азирафель понадеялся, что Кроули оценит шутку, и без колебаний уложил яблоко в коробку. Он отнес все на почту тем же вечером. Это опустошило его кошелек до конца месяца, но ему было все равно.

После этого Азирафель взял себе за правило каждый день читать в газетах любой клочок информации о войне. Он всегда начинал со списков погибших.


End file.
